In the field of image processing, before identifying text in an image, a terminal may need to identify a character area corresponding to each character in the text, so as to identify the character.
A conventional method for character area identification may include removing a background in an image to extract a foreground image, identifying, with an edge enhancement technology, an edge of each character in the extracted foreground image, and determining a character area of each character according to the identified edge.
In the above solution, the determined character area may be inaccurate, since the edge enhancement technology may only provide a rough location estimation.